


A Word of Advice

by Eralk Fang (EralkFang)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EralkFang/pseuds/Eralk%20Fang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How far will this little fascist go based on his assumptions about who she is and her—<em>circumstances</em>? Leia uncrosses her arms so she can reach down—not far, he’s so tall—and traces the shell of his left ear. “Well, then. I’m listening, Major Hux.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Word of Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [the following prompt at tfa_kink](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/2821.html?thread=4725765#cmt4725765):
>
>> I don't care how you get us there. Just GET US THERE. If Hux has to be mysteriously captured by the Resistance, that's fine by me.
>> 
>> Bonus points for:  
> -Leia topping the shit out of Hux  
> -weird Oedipal vibes  
> -shop talk (since they are both generals)  
> -Hux kind of getting off on fucking Kylo Ren's mom

The Emergency Powers Act is the closest that the New Republic has come to restoring its military since the Military Disarmament Act. It grants the local militia of Hosnian Prime emergency powers over the militias of its sister planets, all to combat the warlord Sarishel. 

But Sarishel has been captured and tried, her forces scattered, and, today, the Galactic Senate will vote to dissolve the act and strip the Hosnian Prime militia of their powers, leaving them as weak and defenseless as before.

The Galactic Senate will vote almost unanimously. 

Only Senator Leia Organa will not vote to dissolve the militia—she will vote to uphold it. And she will suffer for it.

 _It’s so perverse_ , Leia thinks. The more she advocates _reason_ , the more political allies she loses. Oh, they’ll fund her Resistance, tell her that they don’t believe they’re out of the shadow of the Empire, but they won’t support her motions, won’t stand up for her in the Senate or even in court. Trying to play both sides to protect their own skins, never realizing that their actions are driving them to the brink of war. 

It’s not even ten in the morning, and the futility and frustration of it all makes Leia want to hurl her datapad across her office just to watch it shatter.

The datapad is saved when Korr pokes her serious head into Leia’s office without warning, as she sometimes does. “Senator?” 

“Yes, Korr?”

“There’s a Major Hux here to see you.” Korr frowns, and Leia already knows he’s no good. “He’s very insistent that it should be this morning. Shall I let him in?”

Leia leans back in her chair, sighing. Hux—she knows the name. Commandant Hux. A great, cruel bear of a man who slinked off to the Outer Rim with the rest of the Imperial sympathizers after the Battle of Endor. It’s not a common name, or a particularly popular one, in the New Republic. This Major must be his son. 

And therefore an officer of the First Order, probably come to pace around her office, shift all her office decor slightly to the left, and make vague threats while eating up her time and her equilibrium. Imperial officers used to do the same, decades ago, in a different office for a different senate on a different planet. 

The more things change, the more things stay the same.

Better let him get on with it. In her experience, letting them do their little dog and pony show makes them feel like they’ve done something and gets them out of her hair for a little while. She nods. “Let him in.”

Korr nods as well and withdraws. There’s some murmuring in the hallway, and the major strides in a few moments later. Commandant Hux’s son, alright, with that red-gold hair and that arrogance. Otherwise, he seems to take after the mother—tall, long-limbed, and remarkably fair. She didn’t expect him to be so young. 

_Only a little older than Ben._

Leia is so used to compartmentalizing her pain that the comparison barely even registers. She doesn’t rise from her chair. “Major Hux. What can I do for you?”

“Madame.” Hux gives her a short bow, and it’s all Leia can do not to roll her eyes. He didn’t use her _actual_ title, she notices. “I hope you don’t mind the intrusion, but I simply had to come pay my respects.”

“Not at all,” Leia lies elegantly, smiling. 

“I studied the Imperial Senate at the Academy. I was particularly fascinated by how much you were able to accomplish before…”

Before she tore down the fascist regime he and his family are so devoted to recreating in minute detail? Hux coughs softly and crosses the floor to stare out the window of her office, his boot tips barely touching the square of sunshine on the Nabooan carpet. “It’s such an inspiration to see a woman in your circumstances—” her _circumstances_?—“still working so devotedly for the cause of peace and democracy. You’ve never missed a vote during your time in the New Republican Senate, am I correct?”

“Correct.”

“I applaud your devotion.” The major smiles smugly at her. She mirrors him, feeling cheeky. “Although I imagine you must feel frustrated. Your votes have been in the minority for the past few years, haven’t they?”

“The democratic process requires all voices to be heard.” Leia rises out of her chair and steps off the platform her desk sits on to join Major Hux at the window. His impressive height does not intimidate her. He watches her carefully, eyes flickering. It’s an obvious nerve to play on, but it nonetheless plays. She turns to look out the window to hide how she’s sucking on her teeth in anger. 

“You’ve been through so much,” Hux says behind her, softly. “It’s no wonder you feel so threatened by us.”

And there it is, out in the open. Leia snorts as she turns, leaning against the warm, sunny windowsill, crossing her arms. “I’m a realist, Major Hux. It’s a big universe. You never know what might be out there.” 

Hux tilts his head. _What a punchable face_ , she thinks. “Is there no way that I can convince you of our good intentions?”

“You’re too young to know what good intentions are worth,” Leia says.

Hux drops, dramatically but elegantly, to his knees. “I’m not that young,” he says, looking expectantly up at her. The sunlight through the window catches his face, making his hair glow and his skin slightly translucent. 

_That’s better_ , she thinks, and then realizes that he’s trying to seduce her.

Leia is seized by two conflicting notions—she wants to laugh until she cries and kick him in the stomach just to watch him double over while she calls Korr in to take out the garbage. She has known—has had the _privilege_ to know—one of the greatest courtesans and spies to ever ply the trade, and this little upstart wouldn’t last five minutes standing up fully clothed in a room with her before he started blabbing out all of Daddy’s secrets. 

But there’s a long, frustrating day ahead of her. And while her bed has not been cold since Han left, young, handsome men rarely approach her so baldly. Just seeing him watching patiently for her to speak, gloved hands on his knees, makes a peculiar heat settle in her belly.

How far will this little fascist go based on his assumptions about who she is and her— _circumstances_? Leia uncrosses her arms so she can reach down—not far, he’s so tall—and traces the shell of his left ear. “Well, then. I’m listening, Major Hux.”

Leia is dressed for the Senate in a bone-white gown whose color suggests a respectable Alderaanian noblewoman and whose lines and fabric recall Jedi robes. To look at her is to remember the glory of the Old Republic, even if it’s only subconsciously. Her biological mother knew political theater like no one else, and she likes to think she’s developed a similar knack for it. 

The gown fastens in the front with a clever embroidered panel. Hux unfastens the clasp and watches it falls open, revealing Leia’s sensible lace underwear and soft belly. She watches his face for any sign that this might be the first time he’s encountered an older woman’s body, but he rakes his eyes up her body hungrily. 

He tucks his gloved fingers into the waistband of her underwear and pulls them down, gently, letting them drop to pool at her ankles. She licks her lips, even as her eyes flicker to the door to her office opposite the window. Her office is high up enough that no one will see anything amiss about Senator Organa sitting at the window to warm herself, but the door is unlocked. Korr could come bursting in with Resistance news at any moment.

Leia grins, and then inhales sharply as Hux licks a long stripe up her inner thigh. He nips, teeth covered by his lips, at the trail his tongue has left behind. He glances up at her and breathes, hotly, over her sex, and she feels herself getting a little wetter, opening up a little. 

He braces a hand on her knee and opens his mouth—more than he actually needs to, for the task at hand, and Leia wonders if this is how Hux usually greets his father’s enemies, even as the sight makes her ache a little.

Before she can smirk at the idea, Hux’s mouth is on her, hot and wet. He mumbles at her mound at first, warming it up, before softly lapping at her folds. She shudders a little at the touch of his wet tongue, but doesn’t move. He slowly and methodically works her until she’s wet and aching, with a patience she wouldn’t expect from a young man. 

She braces her hands on the windowsill when he starts parting her folds with the point of his tongue, following them with long, luxurious licks. She’s wet, his mouth is wet—she feels wetter than she has in some time, as if his mouth is watering just for the taste of her. The thought makes her roll her hips, catching some of his face against her. 

He’s trying to make a show of it, maintaining eye contact with her and occasionally humming into her. But the pretty way he’s flushing ( _redheads_ , she thinks) is doing much more for her than his theatrics. She reaches down to flick some fallen strands of hair off his forehead, and his breathing hitches. She feels it against her sex, and allows herself a small groan. 

She has to admit, he’s good at this. She didn’t expect him to be. She’d had to teach Han how to do it right, and even then she always preferred his fingers or his cock so she could see his face. She works her jaw against the pain of the memory.

Hux makes a groaning noise that rumbles against her pleasantly, and she looks down to see his hand pressed at the crease of his thigh. He’s rubbing himself against it as discreetly as he can—he might not be doing it consciously. Leia throbs at the notion that he’s getting off on this. 

She gasps, a little, when Hux takes a mouthful of her and softly sucks. She can feel his smug smile against her—she still wants to slap it right off of him, even though she can’t see it—and he, seemingly satisfied, presses his face further into her folds. 

He makes a hungry, groaning noise, lapping and sucking at her. She grinds her hips into his face and shudders, her eyes falling closed. She’d prefer, she thinks, to just ride his mouth until he was begging for air—not that she really has a preference with this little stooge. He curls his tongue into her, just a little, and she grunts at the sensation. Her head is starting to swim. She braces a hand on his head, fixing him in place. 

He eases off of her folds a little to focus on her clit—not that he’s been ignoring it, but now he’s lavishing attention on the hard little nub. He points his tongue and circles it, occasionally alternating with a soft, broad lick. 

She’s aching so much that the insides of her thighs are tingling. If it wasn’t for his mouth hungrily lapping up her juices, she’d be soaking. He tongues into her again, and she clenches down on his tongue. His eyes widen, and she feels a little thrill of victory at surprising him. She’s tempted to slip a finger or two down there, finger herself while he licks her juices off of her hand, but she clenches a hand around the edge of the windowsill and pulls his hair with the other. 

He’s watching her, observing her. Leia gives nothing away but a roll of her hips when Hux gently sucks her clit between his lips. He brushes the flat of his tongue against the captured nub. 

She grimaces and closes her eyes—she’s close and he can tell. He settles into a relentless rhythm, lapping languidly at her clit in steady waves. When he sucks on it again, she comes, groaning a little. He doesn’t let up until she’s stopped grinding her hips into his face. 

Leia opens her eyes and looks down at him. His hair is mussed, his eyes are manic, and his nose, lips, and chin are soaked. He licks his lips of her and makes a theatrical little moan, before smiling that damn smile at her. 

She reaches down and cracks him across the face with her open palm. Hux shudders and falls to his hands and knees, coming in his crisp black trousers with a hoarse gasp. 

Leia rolls her eyes as she calmly redresses herself. A masochist, she thinks, refastening her dress. She should have known.

When he finally looks back up at her, face enflamed, she pivots on her feet to crouch over his prone body. She yanks him up to her level by his neck, to avoid soiling her hands. 

“That was _sloppy_ ,” she snarls softly into his ear, ignoring the way he shudders. “A word of advice, Major? Threats only work when you truly know a person’s weaknesses. Don’t _guess_ at them. _Know_ them.” She shoves him to the carpet and lets her words sit, watching his face harden. When he glares up at her, she scowls at him. “Now get out of my sight.”

It’s the only piece of advice she ever regrets giving.


End file.
